Courage
by wiltedroses3
Summary: A World Meeting is today, but it's not going to turn out as expected. A terrible event befalls France, but will Canada ever be courageous enough to save him?
1. Chapter 1

"OKAY EVERYONE! YOU ALL HAVE 27.8 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN HOW TO CUT DOWN EXPENSES IN YOUR COUNTRY! ALFRED, BEGIN SPEAKING OR I VILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!"

"Geez, Ludwig! You don't have to yell all the damn time! Alright! I will resolve my economic issues by not building anymore McDonald's all over the world..."

"Great progress for the world's fat ass..." Arthur sarcastically commented.

"Fat ass?! I'll show you fat ass, fucking limey!" Alfred shouted back. He leaped across the table and grabbed hold of Arthur's neck and shook him back and forth. Ludwig tried to pry Alfred off of Arthur, Kiku hid under the table telling himself it was the end, Feliciano was drawing kittens and pasta on his notepad, Ivan was clapping and throwing money on the table, and Yao was shouting at all of them to stop being immature. Francis was the only one being normal trying to organize his papers for his presentation. Finally after ten minutes of this, everyone calmed down. Ludwig managed to get Alfred off of Arthur, Alfred ended up straitjacketed to a chair with a gag in his mouth and Arthur was sent to sit by Francis.

When I go to world meetings, it always ends up like this. They don't notice me so I barely have any say in the meeting. I don't really mind though. I just come to the meetings to stare at Francis and think of certain things...

"Francis! Your turn, wanker." Arthur curtly said to Francis.

"I am not a wanker, Angelterre. You always say you are ze gentleman of the Allied Powers... I beg to differ." Francis retorted and started to get up to give his presentation, but Arthur saw something written on his notepad and snatched it out of Francis' hands.

"Oi! What's this? Someone's in love, huh?" Arthur taunted. "Look what it says everyone! It says: 'Francis Paris Bonnefoy: property of MATHIEU WILLIAMS, Francis+Mathieu...' and there's a little dirty picture drawn at the bottom... it looks like Francis and Matthew fuc-"

Francis quickly snatched the notepad back and turned the color of Antonio's tomatoes. He was obviously flustered... he's so damn cute when he's flustered...WAIT. He thinks dirty thoughts of me too?

"Er... Francis..." Ludwig cleared his throat. "Your presentation, please?"

Francis slowly trudged to the podium, barely making eye contact with anyone but me. He is the only person that acknowledges me...

"M-my resolution to put economic troubles to rest in France is to stop buying expensive wine..." Francis started but stopped to glance over at Arthur and Alfred (who somehow got out of his straitjacket and gag) who were snickering at him. Francis gave them a STFU look then continued.

"...To stop mass producing souvenirs, and to stop using so much-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! DUDE, THAT IS TOO FUNNY!" Alfred laughed. Arthur was whispering about Francis some pretty mean things. That made me really mad.

"How about you stop thinking about fucking imaginary countries when you could fuck a bag of skittles instead? It suits you perfectly!" Arthur snorted. Francis' face fell and he looked like he was about to cry... Arthur, you just crossed the line. I am sick of sitting on the sidelines and just being quiet. Starting now, I'm not going to be a coward anymore. I take out my pocket knife and sheath it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRANCES'POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so embarrassed... why does Arthur have to be so rude sometimes? He just ruined it for me... I was going to tell Mathieu my feelings for him today...Now he thinks I'm a pervert and probably won't talk to me anymore... I'm standing in the front of all the countries looking like an idiot... Wait...What is Mathieu doing with that pocket knife...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CANADA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I raised the knife over Arthur's neck. No one would know it was me because they don't notice me anyway... I wasn't going to kill him, just cause him extreme pain to regret that he messed with mon petite érable feuille...I positioned the knife where it would cause him pain but he would stay alive. I gave Francis one last look before I raised it completely and before I stabbed Arthur, I heard Francis yell one word. "S'ARRĚTER!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRANCES'POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Mathieu raise his pocket knife and I couldn't understand why he was trying to cause Angleterre such pain. Then I realized he was doing it for me. But I couldn't let him do it. No matter how much I disliked Arthur, I couldn't see him get hurt. So I decided to save him. I leaped off of the podium and shielded Arthur with my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CANADA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francis leaped off of the podium and shielded Arthur from getting stabbed. So Arthur didn't get terribly wounded, no. Francis did. The knife went right through his stomach and he gave me this look that had so much pain and misery in it but so much love and understanding in it. He knew why I tried to do what I did. I put his head in my lap and he gave me a small smile but then he fainted in my arms, his precious blood staining my coat. Everyone stopped and looked to where Francis was lying. My hands started shaking and I turned pale. Why was everyone just standing there? My courage and anger built up and exploded at that very moment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! FRANCIS IS DYING AND ALL OF YOU ARE STANDING THERE WITH YOUR MOUTHS OPEN LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU GO TO HELL FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING!" And with that, I picked Francis up and started running to my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRANCES'POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't remember what happened... my head was throbbing and my heart beat thick...my sight was dull and all I remember was Mathieu caressing my face and repeatedly telling me how sorry he was... his pale face so close to mine...then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CANADA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." _I thought to myself. I finally got to my car and carefully put Francis in the backseat. I tore off a strip of my shirt and bound his wound with it. Looking back worriedly, I saw his beautiful angelic face and was put into a short trance. I remembered the matter at hand and drove faster than the speed limit.

"_What if you get a speeding ticket? Then what?"_ my conscience whispered to me.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid conscience. Just shut up. I could get a million damned tickets and I wouldn't give a flying shit. I just want Francis to stay alive... mon petite érable feuille..." I answered back aloud. I heard Francis moaning in the backseat so I checked to see if he was okay. As I arrived at the hospital, I had to find a parking space. I drove over to the window and held out a handful of bills to the person at the window.

"Oh, sorry sir...All of the parking spaces are occupied...You'll have to park in the other parking garage." He pointed to a spot on the map next to the window where the other parking garage was at. It was clear on the other side of the hospital.

"I have to be in the hospital NOW. Just let me go. Please." I almost begged. "My boyfriend is dying in the back seat and he needs urgent care..."

The man at the window gave me a dirty look. "I'll bet he does, _**sir**_. But you have to find a parking space before he gets any medical attention..."

"GAHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I kicked open my door and got Francis out of the backseat. His face was getting paler every second from loss of blood. I ran into the ER and looked around frantically for a nurse. Finally, I saw one turn the corner and shouted at her.

"Hey! Nurse! Help me please!" I pleaded.

"How may I help y- Oh my. Oh my God. OH MY GOD!"

She ran over to a phone and quickly dialed a number and glanced over at Francis and me.

"Hello? I need the Urgent care STAT. There's a young man out here with his friend and they're both covered in blood... Yes, one of them is alive. No, I'm not sure if the other one is... Okay... I'll tell him. Sir?

"Yes?"

"Take your friend up to the eighth floor, room number S23. Here's a wheel chair."

"No thank you, I'd rather carry him."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes... yes he is." I hastily said. "If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

I literally sprinted to the nearest elevator. I pressed the "8" button but nothing happened. Suddenly an automated voice played over the intercom:

"_**We are sorry for any inconvenience. The elevators are temporarily out of order. Please try again later. Thank you for your patience and have a nice day."**_

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" I kicked the elevator door open (Yes, it's possible...) and started up the eight flights of stairs. If I got tired, I reminded myself aloud,

"It's for Francis. It's for Francis. It's for Francis. It's for Francis."

Finally, I reached the top of the stairs, bloody with Francis' blood and sweaty. Francis was breaking into a cold sweat. A team of urgent care doctors took Francis from my arms and put him on a stretcher. As they strapped him to the stretcher, I stood by him, just looking at his face. Even when he's pale he's beautiful... he opened his eyes a little and one tear rolled down his cheek when he saw me. The doctors were going to take him to the room, I tried to follow but was stopped by the head surgeon.

"Where do you think you're going, sir?"

"You don't understand. I NEED TO BE THERE." I pleaded.

"I know, but your friend will be just fine without you there, young man."

"No. It's more than friends... please just let me go..." I knelt to his feet and started to cry. Not a fake cry, literally sobbing. The surgeon looked at the other doctors and touched my shoulder.

"Get up. You can come. I understand ..."

My eyes filled to the brim at this man's extreme act of kindness.

"Okay, get this young man some protective clothing." He directed the other surgeons. "Let's get started, shall we?"

~~~~~LATER~~~~~

"He's running low on blood!"

"He needs more..."

_I'm the only one with the same blood as Francis...since we're countries, we don't have the same blood as humans do...if he gets injected with that, he may get something worse..._

"I can give him some of mine! We have the same blood type!" I exclaim.

I figured out blood extracting is more painful than the doctors make it sound.

"You're just going to feel a little pinch, that's it..."

"Okay, that's a relief because I thought it was gonna be- DAMN. THAT'S A BIG ASS NEEDLE."

"_It's for Francis. It's for Francis. It's for Francis. It's for Francis. It's for Francis. It's for Francis..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Francis is sleeping on the bed recovering from yesterday's events. I peek through a crack in the door and laugh quietly at his cuteness. I creep in the door and place a vase of his favorite flowers on the nightstand. Some idiot thought his favorite are roses because he's French but I know his real favorite. Lilies. There's a heart rate monitor connected to his arm that reads 84 bpm. I sit on the side of the bed and caress his face softly.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you... te...te amour." I kissed his forehead. Francis moved around and then opened his eyes slowly. Soon, his sparkling blue orbs were completely focused on me. His eyes weren't open all the way; they were kind of sleepy looking, yet they were his eyes and that's all that mattered to me.

"D-did you really mean what you said?" Francis hoarsely asked.

"Oui. I meant every word I uttered to you..." I smiled at him.

"But...why did you do it?"

"I did it for you... I couldn't stand the sight of you being harassed for being a lover. French are lovers and there's nothing you and I can do to change that. I love you."

His eyes produced one tear, then another, and soon he was crying. I kissed each and every one of those tears away. A shade of bright pink lightly dusted his cheeks and I smiled again.

"Mathieu?"

"Oui, mon amour?"

"Can we kiss?"

"Well, we are a couple, right?"

Francis laughed a little and I topped him.

"Are you feeling well enough?"

"If it's you, oui."

I took off his shirt and mine then pressed my lips to his. I nibbled his bottom lip playfully, begging for entrance. He blushed and parted his lips a little. The heart rate monitor went up to 90 bpm. I glanced at the machine and decided to play a little game; how high I can get it to go. I slid my tongue into his mouth and tickled the roof of his mouth with it. 92 bpm. I clash my tongue against his and wind around it. 95 bpm. I take off his pants and barely touch his member with my hand, teasing him. He moans softly and I smirk. I break the kiss and move to his chest where I plant kisses on and take his nipple into my mouth and teasing it and licking, nibbling softly. 100 bpm. Francis moans louder. I lick once more before I blow cool air down to his hips. I look at the noticeable bulge in his boxers and smile. I pull at the elastic band around the shorts with my teeth. 105 bpm. Taking off the boxers with only my mouth, I took in the beauty of his vitals while he blushed.

"A-ah...don't stare...its embarrassing..."

I laugh at his words and mouth his whole member.

"A-AHHHH!" Francis screams. 119 bpm. I ignore my gag reflex and keep moving around him, making sure every move I make is tantalizing and playful. I start humming "O, Canada", making vibrations.135 bpm.

"M-Mathieu..." he moans.

"I can't hear you..." I say and continue to hum.

"Mathieu!"

"Still can't hear you!" I say in a singsong voice and hum louder.

"M-MATHIEU!" Francis moans loudly. 159 bpm. "M-Mathieu... I'm going to..."

"Do it." I purr into his ear.

He comes on both of our stomachs and I lick it off of his slowly.

"A-ah..."

"You taste really sweet right now..." I purr again.

We start kissing again and things are really heating up when-

"Good afternoon, Francis... I came to visit you and I brought Alfred with me-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Hahahaha! Dude! Do you see what I see?"

"It depends... If you see Matthew and Francis both naked and making out on the hospital bed then yes. You know, this feels awkward so I'm going to leave you two alone... (*talking to self* 'CANNOT UNSEE.')"

"Awww! We can't watch?" Alfred is dragged out of the room by his ear.

Then...

"Mr. Bonnefoy! Are you alright? Your heart rate is impossibly high so I came to check on y- WHERE IS MY CAMERA WHEN I NEED IT~?!"

The Hungarian nurse left work that day with a bloody nose and a full memory card.


End file.
